1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation and, in particular, to a system and method for controlling irrigation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, irrigation controllers are used to control the delivery of water to irrigation devices connected to switchable irrigation valves. To control the delivery of water to groups of irrigation devices that define irrigation stations or zones, conventional program-based irrigation controllers typically provide programs that can define different watering days and start times. Once a program is created, the irrigation controllers can implement the irrigation schedule for activating irrigation valves.
The irrigation programming can become more complex, for example, as the area to be irrigated increases, the variations in types of plant life to be irrigated increases and/or the differences in slope and/or soil type increase. Further, it can be complicated to design and implement irrigation systems for such complex areas.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.